Finding Love
by MissRinaCandy
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are in their senior year of high school; Ichigo has been gone from Katakura for one year because of an incident. Can they find forgiveness. It's mostly clean except for chapter 4 which is a bit explicit.
1. Chapter 1: The return

Ch.1

Spring, the smell of the ripe Sakura infested Katakura High. There stood a young woman, seventeen years of age, the embodiment of beauty, long brown hair, pale complexion, pink luscious lips, smooth skin, and a sizable chest. The fifth confession of the week, this time it belonged to Moe Shishigawara, a local delinquent of another High School.

"Excuse me Miss Orihime, I want you to know I've never been so intoxicated by such a beauty, it would be my pleasure to take you as my girlfriend," the boy said, confidently.

"Ehh…? I'm sorry, I'm late for my part-time job," she stammered. Quickly she rushed off to the bakery. '_What an odd name, Sushigawara… but what did he say? I was zoning off about Kurosaki-kun again_.'

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san!", a voice yelled, sadly it was only Ishida Uruyuu the class president, and he was about to lecture Inoue about her safety. " You know, you should at least listen to people when they talk. Who knows? They might end up attacking you out of rage, some of those admirers, try to pay good money for your private photos.."

"Ishida-kun, you're like a brother, wait no, you're like a mother!" she said happily.

"….. I'm not a mother. Nor a Brother! Listen Inoue-san, you have to be careful, Sado-kun and I won't always be around okay? Take care of yourself, also have you even spoken to Tatsuki, I know she's returning next week from her world tour." He began.

"Sorry, Ishida-kun, I'm late. I'll message you later though!"

She began to pace faster, not only because she was late. Just that the mention of her supposed best friend Tatsuki brought unwanted memories to appear in Inoue's mind. How could Orihime face Tatsuki if the secret of the wedding had come out? Luckily, Orihime had assumed no one knew about her little affair, or to her knowing there were only two people who would know, herself and her partner, Kurosaki Ichigo。

* * *

><p>7:30 PM<p>

'_I really can't tell Tatsuki-chan… I can't have her mad at me. I'm such a terrible person, but I would rather die than hurt Tatsuki. But I already have. Why am I so selfish.'_ Tears had begun to fall down, streaming down her cheeks. Obviously, Inoue was guilty, but she could not let anyone find out. It would not only ruin her, it would result in the mutual destruction of everyone's foundations.

* * *

><p>" Yo, my son! YOU HAVE FINALLY RETURNED AFTER REALIZING THAT THE WARMTH OF PAPA'S BOSOM DOES NOT REACH HONG KONG," an excited Isshin exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah Dad, it's good to see you too. Where are Yuzu and Karin?", the boy asked calmly.

"You're so hurtful. MASAKI, YOU'RE SON IS A COLD HEARTED SNAKE. HE DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT HIS DEAR DA—" before he was able to finish the boy had launched a foot into Isshin's face.

"There, now you can't say I don't care about you." The boy sighed, " I'll be in my room, okay? I'm tired, try to keep it down."

'_He's changed. He still can't let go, but he knows he doesn't have to, Tatsuki never felt that way. Also she never even knew what had happen that night.' _The concerned father though.

'_Che, that damn old man is annoying as ever. Some things just never change'_, he chucked to himself. How much longer would it be before he would hold her? How much longer could he restrain himself from telling her, from pouring his heart out?  
>Tonight was not the time to worry he thought. He would just sleep it off.<br>_

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the terribly written short chapter! :-( I promise it will be better from now on. Please review and favorite? ^o^  
>Thank you so much for the support. ありがとうございました。謝謝。<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Ch. 2

Katakura High stood proud he began to realize, just because he had been gone for a year it didn't change the fact that life back home was moving on. Were the Sakura always that beautiful? It was tragic, the short lived flowers had always been the most breathtaking, Some how he began to think about his love, the short lived love he shared with her had been the most beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>6:00 AM<em>

"_GOOOOOD MOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!"_

"Eh… If you're not careful you'll fall out the window again. Yuzu'll be mad."

"_EEEEEHHH. W-W-WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED? WELL YOU HAVE GROWN MY SON, BUT WE WARNED, THIS IS NOT THE END."_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS. JUST GET OUT OF MY ROO-"_

"_Breakfast is ready~ Come down!", an excited high voice yelled._

'_Damn, this much excitement in the morning. I haven't even been back for a day, but it feels as if I have never left. Anyhow, no time to dwindle on things, gotta eat and get ready to face school.'_

* * *

><p>"Mizuiro! I can't believe it, it's Ichigo!" Keigo stammered, " You see he's come back to hang out with us!"<p>

"Is that so? Cool." Mizuiro said robotically, not detaching his eyes from his phone.

"EHHHH… WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'COOL'? OF COURSE! WOULD I KEIGO ASANO BE A LIAR? I'M GOING TO SAY HI TO HIM NOW." Keigo retorted angrily as he stomped towards the direction of the strawberry blonde. "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

"Oi, Hey Keigo. It's been a while…" The two began catching up, just then the bell began to chime.

Ochi-sensei clapped her hands and spoke, "Listen up class, today we are joined by one of our favorite students. Kurosaki has been nice enough to finally return to our class after one whole year of absence. Now instead of doing a self-introduction, he's going to tell us about Hong Kong."

"Ehh? Well, uhm… Let's see, I guess Hong Kong is a lot different from Katakura… The people can't speak Japanese… but they have English everywhere. Uhm I went to a boarding school and everyone asked if I was a punk… I didn't get into any fights, but there was this one time I wa-"

"Enough, Kurosaki, just sit down."

"Where?"

"By Asano. NOW!"

' _Thank god, Keigo is just Keigo. It would be trouble if I had been placed next to Ishida.. wait he's not even in this class, and where was Chad? Well whatever, I can't think about them but Inoue, I had a lot to discuss with her. Why won't school end?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>3:00 PM<p>

A young girl was surprised to find a letter launched between her sneakers.

The note read:

_Inoue Orihime,_

_If you were a flower, I would be the bee, flying everywhere just to meet you. You are my beautiful sun, and you light up my world with your nice body. I love you, please be mine. Meet me at the courtyard after class._

_Your Darling,  
><em>_Yoko-chin_

"Mmmh, Yoko-chin. Sound familiar, maybe I should ask Ishida-kun to go with me." She trotted off to find her trusty faux boyfriend, who was right around the corner.

"Inoue-san, you don't remember him? He's the guy Kurosaki used to fight with, though have you heard Kurosaki's back apparently, and he's in class 3-D. Why don't you give him a greeting, just let this Yoko-chin wait."

"Ehh? Isn't that rude? I don't want to hurt his feelings… I mean if he knows Kurosaki-kun maybe we can all talk together! Ishida-kun included." she murmured. "But I don't know if I want to see Kurosaki-kun… wait what am I saying, we're friends, right? Ishida-kun can you come with me?"

Keigo rudely interjected, " INOUE, ICHIGO'S OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOU, GO NOW!"

Orihime, though shocked by the volume, followed Keigo's advice, leading her outside. She turned to see Ishida far behind. She began to speak but was cut off.

"Sorry, Inoue, I have a really important student council meeting. I promise to meet you after. Just send me a mail, okay? I really have to go, I am already late!" he said as he walked towards the opposite direction.

Could she really face him by herself?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<br>Sorry for the short chapter again! & Tatsuki never really shows up in the story, as far as I've planned it to be. Maybe it could change? Who knows? C: Anyhow, the purpose of putting Tatsuki in is just for the sake of DRAMA~~~ & I'm sorry if it offends anyone.  
>^o^ Thank you for the support and reviews. It made me so happy!~~<p>

ありがとうございました。謝謝。


	3. Chapter 3：It's a boy problem

Ch.3

At the gates of Katakura High, a beast stood, waiting patiently for his princess to ravish him.

"HIME~~~~~~~~ Oh my beautiful princess, I have been waiting. Luckily, I knew you couldn't resist my poetic letter and profound love. Don't worry, I'll make you feel as beautiful as you look." A bulky delinquent proclaimed. " I can take you right now if you'd like, help you out of those clo-", a punch had met the face of the excited Yoko-chin, leaving behind a black eye and bloody nose.

"Oi ugly, don't think of dirtying Inoue with your stare. And if you want to live until tonight, I would think it wise for you to get your ass outta here," a blonde said fiercely.

"Kurosaki-kun. He's hurt!", a flushed young woman said.

"I know, but he tried to hurt YOU!"

"But you can't just punch him, he didn't even get to finish his sentence."

Yokochini ran, not only would he call his gang back to defeat this strawberry punk, he needed a way to get the girl too.

" Eh? Look now, he ran off… but I was going to reject him, I couldn't understand what he was saying; not a single word. Anyhow, Kurosaki-kun, you're back…"

"I didn't come back for you."

"But it doesn't matter because you're back now…"

"Look, you're Tatsuki's best friend, I don't want to do anything to hurt her again. Even if that means we can't be together, I don't want to see you as anything but a friend Inoue."

"I understand, and I agree, but sometimes, it's hard to just be friends with Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki-chan too, I haven't talked to her since the incident. No one knows, I just want to move on."

"Inoue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I wish I could give it back to you… but I can't. I took it, and I have to keep it."

"I'm glad it was Kurosaki-kun… but, I'm late for work. I'll see you around!" Tears began to form from behind her eyes. Her fast pace walk began to turn into a rapid sprint.

She was walking out of his life again. But this time he had chosen to let her leave. Helplessness, that was the word, he couldn't protect her. He just stood there, waiting for her to save him, someday.

* * *

><p>4:40 PM<p>

Ichigo returned home to find two unwelcomed guests, and a note that read.

_Ichigo,_

_Renji and I are going to stay for a couple of days. Don't be alarmed by weird screams. Also I need my chappy to cuddle with. Plus don't let Kon into my closet._

_Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu are all on the school trip to Hokkaido until next Sunday. We'll take our leave that evening._

_Rukia._

Ichigo peered over to see a tiny Rukia nestled in Renji's chest. _'Damn love birds, this ain't no inn. Get the fuck out and find a room. Shit, leave them be, now where on Earth did I leave Kon?_

Moments passed as Rukia's lid flickered open, she slid herself out of Renji's tight embrace, only to find a salty Ichigo strangling Kon. She had assumed it had to do with Inoue since her reiatsu was faintly attached onto Ichigo's sweater.

"Why do you have so many pictures of Inoue in her swimsuit? And what the hell are with these gym pictu-" he was cut of by a sharp female voice.

"So I guess things with Inoue, could be better. I miss her, how is she?"

"How the hell should I know, do you think I'm her caretaker? Why don't you ask her yourself? And what do you mean by better, things were always fantastic okay?"

"Hey, what's your problem, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Stop doing that to Kon. Just because you can't have a decent conversation it doesn't mean you should strangle that ball of fluff. Also go out tonight, Renji and I have something planned."

"You can't just kick me out of my own house."

"Excuse me, Isshin said the house would be free, and especially asked Renji and I to house sit. No one expected you to come home Ichigo."

"It sounds like you don't want me. Just because I screwed up at your wedding, somehow, I don't even feel like you want me anymore, Rukia."

"What the hell are you babbling about? I love Renji, but that doesn't mean Ichigo isn't important. You'll always be the person who changed my world, just not the person who has my heart though. You are important. But you and I both know your heart never belonged to me, she was the only one you gave it to."

"Don't talk like you know everything, I can't be with her. I can't protect her, nor can I make her happy."

"You slept with her."

"You can't tell anyone, as far as she knows, it's a secret between her and I."

"Why should I tell? I've been secretly hoping for you guys to get together since forever. Ichigo, if you can't have her, let her go. She'll wither if you keep doing this. Let her go for real, give her closure, I don't think she deserves whatever you're putting her through."

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

"Che. I don't want your petty apology, if you are truly sorry, leave Renji and I alone tonight, and go talk to her. She ends work at six, the weather predicted a high chance of rain. Also, you know as well as I do, that sorry has nothing to do with me, also it's not even meant for me." A smile began to creep up the petite girl's face as she headed down to join her husband once more.

"Where?" He shouted quickly. She had already gone, and was not willing to give out anymore information. He didn't know where to find her. The only way would be to swallow his pride and ask that diva Ishida. On second thought, he didn't even have Ishida's mail address nor phone number.

Oh Ichigo, what to do from this point on?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Double upload ^o^ yay, today is my off day so I had the pleasure of writing two chapters! Eheheh, please excuse me for the excessive spam! Anyway! I am so grateful for everyone's review ^u^ thank you so much hehehe. But I will try to make this as dramaticrealistic as possible. As for the Tatsuki, she will be mentioned again in the next chapter, which I hope will be a tell all/ flashback scene. Her role is minor though ,.

Thank you for the kind words!


	4. Chapter 4: Last Year's mistakes

1:25 PM

"_Ichigo, you're drunk, go sober up outside, Rukia'll be pissed if she sees you like this," Renji stated._

"_Eh, you're getting married, and I can't even get a girl. You've known Rukia longer, but I have a stronger bond with her", a drunken Ichigo said._

"_Just get out, the reception is starting at 7, which means you have 6 hours to sober up."_

"_Renji, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be there."_

"_What on Earth are you talking about? You're an idiot, you have Tatsuki, she obviously loves you, and you've been together for the human equivalent of Rukia and I. Give her a chance, and open that damn heart of yours."_

"_Renji, hold me." With those words he began to see white._

* * *

><p><em>2:00 PM<em>

"_Abarai-kun, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" A worried Inoue stated._

"_Nothing, just stay here, watch Ichigo, and don't let him out. Also where on earth is Tatsuki, her boyfriend needs her."_

_Orihime was a bit hurt; the word boyfriend had sent her a small sting. "She's not coming, she said she has a karate meet, and it's not like she knew Rukia nor you too well anyways. But I think she wanted to come, she just puts karake first!"_

"_Ah.. rude. But whatever, just keep an eye on Ichigo, and remember to come into the chapel at 7. You're a life saver." He proclaimed as he rushed off to resume his groom duties._

_Orihime looked at the helpless intoxicated Ichigo. She couldn't suppress her blush from creeping, nor could she shake of the cuteness of his defenceless state._

"_Oi Inoue, come here, I want to hold you," he demanded._

"_Ah Kurosaki-kun, don't sleep, drink water, we need to get that alcohol out of your system before the wedding"_

"_No, I just need to get into your system"_

_She began turn more red, distracted by his comment; Orihime felt a pair of hands pull her down. The soft cashmere sheets, his rough hands on her waist, his pained expression staring into her core, how could she ever leave?_

"_Kurosaki-kun, you're heavy…."_

"_I know, but I want you to hold me. Real tight, I don't care the cost."_

_She obeyed, his head had fit perfectly between her breast, and his ear could hear her heart beating rapidly. His request had been fulfilled, and her heart did not feel the guilt of holding her best friend's man._

"_Inoue, you're warm. Like love, I can't explain, I want to stay like this.", he remembered his mother, holding him tightly after he had lost a fight with Tatsuki, the feeling of Inoue's warmth was the present day equivalent to that of his mother's._

_He snuggled into her exposed chest, quickly unzipping her white dress. He needed her soft skin to reassure his small existence. It wasn't until the lust of seeing her nude fair skin did he begin to get excited._

_Small kisses were placed all over her body, she would moan for him to stop, but somehow the white of Ichigo's pupils were dissipating. The hollow had come out, and he would not be leaving until he was satisfied._

"_Kurosaki-kun, stop, you have to stop", she pleaded as she desperately tried to push him off._

"_You're first mistake was calling me Kurosaki- that basterd is long, second is expecting me to stop. The prize is too rewarding princess, don't I get something for answering you plead of saving you that night?"_

"_Who are you? Let me go please, don't hurt Kurosaki-kun neither…" Orihime cried._

"_NO CHANCE. I HAD TO KILL THAT GREEN EYE BASTERED. I HAVE SUPRESSED THE KING. JUST TO BE WITH YOU, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION OF LEAVING BEFORE I COLLECT." He rapidly groped her, not caring about the bruises that would linger._

"_Don't… let me go."_

_The hollow ignored her, he began to feast on her sizable mounds, massaging and lubricating them with his mouth. Orihime had refused to kiss the hollow forcing him to become angry, thus making the experience rougher. _

"_You aren't Kurosaki-kun, please let him come back…"_

"_This is all your damn fault, if you only would return the King's feelings maybe he wouldn't have to fool himself. But I want you, that's why I promised to protect you." His cold voice, made her sound as if she was an object or affection. Sadly she did not reciprocate._

_She struggled to get out of his grip, but his hands had restricted her wrists above her head, her hair clips had been in the bathroom for Renji had practically dragged her out of her bath to chaperone the drunk Ichigo._

"_Kurosaki-kun" she screamed, as tears bursts out of her eyes._

_The voice had reached Ichigo, he snapped back to reality, and before him was a nearly naked Inoue, protected by only her lace panties. Her wrist red from the pressure of his grip, her eyes red from the tears of fear, he knew he had to let go. Surprisingly her soft lips only met him. A kiss._

"_Kurosaki kun, you're back"_

"_Is it okay, if I finish it? I mean I can't go to the wedding like this"_

"_Mmm, as long as it's Kurosaki-kun"_

_He immediately began to unbuckle his pants as she helped him out of his shirt. Her body heat directly under him as she kissed him all over. The only thing running through his mind was Inoue's erotic face, and the feeling of completeness she brought him. _

_His tongue began to taste every inch of her mouth. Had she always been this sweet? It was not a time to wonder, as he graciously helped himself with the contents inside her laced undergarments. Greeted by her wetness, he realized his fingers began to plunge deep into her core forcing moans to escape her pink lips._

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_

_Unable to wait, he trusted himself into her, causing a feeling of pleasure, but the guilt of her face in pain made slow down. Obviously this had been her first time, his as well, so he was shocked to see the blood dirtying the sheets. After a few more thrusts, he began to release into her, causing her moan to fill up the room. She lay down worn out, and closed her eyes. Upon her awake, he left a note and it said:_

_Inoue_

_You deserve better; you deserve someone worthy. Don't come looking for me._

_Ichigo_

_The once warm sheets the two lovers shared, had become a cold blanket of memories they would like to forget._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Hello everyone!<br>Thanks so so so much for sticking with me. oAo So many updates hehehe.  
>I know this chapter was graphic... so I changed the rating to M.<br>Please continue to read ^o^ and thank you for your support!_**

**_-Rina_**

**_Edit: Sorry guys I'm going to put this story on hold~~ My boyfriend got into a car accident in Yokohama :-( I really hope he's okay! I will be gone for a while and don't really know when I'll be back. Thanks for understanding!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

6:30 PM

"Thank you for the hardwork, Inoue-chan, you can take the left over breads if you want."

"Ahh really? You're too kind, I'll close the shop today! You can go home early, thank you so much again!", the young girl replied happily. "_Maybe I should drop some bread off to Sado-kun, he's been ditching school a lot lately. I hope he's okay."_

"Then, I'll be leaving, do try to go home early okay? I don't want you to stay too late, it gets dangerous to walk home alone."

"Ehh? It's not a problem; don't worry about me."

"Mmh, then I can't be helped, see you later Inoue-chan."

"Yes, thank you for the hard work as well. Have a safe trip home!", chirped Inoue as she escorted her boss out.

'_Mmh, maybe I should see Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan, they always like the melon-pan and taiyaki. Kurosaki-kun too, even if we can't be friends, doesn't me we aren't, plus this is way too much bread for just Sado-kun and I.'_

She closed the shop shortly after she cleared out the ovens and washed all the trays; then she began to gather up the day's left over's, as she emerged out into the street, Inoue was greeted by an old friend.

* * *

><p>7:10 PM<p>

"Che, damn that Rukia and Renji, who the hell do they think they are, kicking me out of my own damn house. Plus they stuck me with you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down, Ichigo, we can go to Inoue's place," Kon replied happily.

"Ehh, maybe I should meet her after she ends work? Wait where does she work? I thought I said I can't be her friend though."

"Ichigo, be a man."

"Shut up."

"Stop trying to hide, Ichigo. You look pathetic, no wonder Nee-san wants us to leave."

"Oi, be quiet, and let's go before Rukia rages at us."

"Go where?"

"Who knows? I guess we can just stay out, let's hope it doesn't rain though."

Ichigo proceeded to grab the stuffed toy, as he hurried down the stair. Upon his arrival to the living room, a tall red haired man stood waiting to be confronted.

"Hey Renji, I'm leaving now, so don't worry. You and your wife can have your alone tine." The strawberry-blonde said quite reluctantly.

"Eh, I know. But as a friend, I'll give you some advice. Go to Inoue's store, it's two blocks down from Urahara's shop and it's a lovely bakery. You can't miss it, just go settle your feelings out; you're beginning to look like a bigger mess than you were than night of my wedding.", Renji advised.

"Shit, you don't even know…"

"No, I don't; so get the hell out and don't even think about coming back without figuring yourself out."

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Renji. Also I'm really sorry about that night , I didn't mean to ruin your mood and miss your wedding."

"Che, don't try to go and score brownie points with me. I don't know what happen, but you were pretty messed up. I never even held a grude okay? So don't think I'm that kind of petty person," Renji stated proudly.

"Eh… who would of guessed? It seems that marriage has really helped you grow up!", the blonde teased. "Well, I'm off."

The boy and toy began to wander around town. Hoping someone would take them in for the night.

* * *

><p>8:30 PM<p>

"Ahh Orihime-chan, I never knew you worked at such a cute place! Captain Hitsugaya finally gave me a break, and I was just on my way to your house!", the beautiful woman said.

"Rangiku-san? Eh, my house is a mess though." Inoue whined. "Let's head home, but first I have to stop by Sado-kun's house to drop off some bread. And maybe to Kurosaki-kun's house, I think Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan will like this melon-pan."

"Oh is that so? Did you want to go to Ichigo's alone, while I go drop off the other bread? I mean it would be faster."

"Ehhh? Why would you think that? No, I mean, we can go together!"

"Oi, Rangiku, Inoue." A boy said.

"Mhmm? Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Oh, well I'll see you at home Orihime-chan…", the woman said, as she hurried off. "Oi, Ichigo, I'll take that stuffed animal with me too."

Ichigo happily handed Kon over to Rangiku's care, he watched as she headed towards the direction of Inoue's house. When Rangiku was far enough to be seen, but out of hearing distance he began, "Uh, I needed to see you. But I really wanted to apologize, because I hurt you. I don't know how I feel right now, but I just know I want to stop hurting you."

"Kurosaki-kun, it was never your fault, I mean I'm sorry too, because now, I realized how much pain I was putting you through. So much that you had to even leave your house."

"Inoue, uhm also, could Kon and I stay over at your place? I mean Chad's not answering, and Ishida said I could, but his father told me to get out at once. I don't want to end up at Urahara's though, he'll make me test one of his weird medicine. So, I was wondering if you'd take us in? Please." Ichigo pleaded.

"Uhm yeah sure! Rangiku-san is staying over too, so I guess it'll be a party. I hope you have a change of clothes! I have all this left-over bread too, but I can make something for dinner. What would you like to eat? You didn't eat dinner yet, right ? Also for school tomorrow, do you want an obentou?"

"Woah slow down,", the boy laughed, " you're drowning me in questions. Yes, I would like an obentou, and no I don't mind eating anything for dinner. Also let me carry something for you and let me walk you home from now on, it gets dangerous at night."

"It's not late, well it's usually not late, but today Rangiku-san surprised me!"

"Anyway, that's not the point, I just don't want some weird guys to do something. Just listen to me Inoue, it gets scary at night, and sometime you're just too nice."

The bickering couple were then interrupted by a bunch of yankee's, who were not shy about their compliments towards the young woman.

"Hey there, are you having trouble with that sad looking boyfriend of yours? How about we take care of him for you, as long as you take care of us." One of the men asked.

"Get the fuck out of here." Ichigo said.

"Who do you think you're talking to you snotty punk? We'll mess you up and fuck your girl." Another one of the yankee's replied.

"Yeah why don't you try to me-" Ichigo's fist had met the man's face before he could finish his sentence. Along with a bruise Ichigo had claimed the man's front teeth. The other bore gazes of fear as they all scrambled as far as away as possible.

"Kurosaki-kun, you have to stop getting into fights! You've been back for about one day and you've already gotten into two fights!" Inoue scolded.

"Yeah Inoue, I'll stop, okay? You'll just have to keep an eye on me, other than that, let's go home already."

The two teenagers hurried as the light rains began to fall. Huddled closely, the heat of their bodies began to intertwine. She had always wondered if the rain could bind together feelings, it seemed as if she had finally found her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hi ^^ I'm back, well not really, I'm still in Yokohama, and since I have a few days off I decided to just use it to finish this story. Also it's really cold outside, and I'm still keeping an eye on my boyfriend who luckily got away with a minor head concussion and a fractured neck. He's out of the hospital and just resting at home, thankfully. So, for all of those who are drivers:** BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL WHEN DRIVING IN THE DARK WHEN THERE IS PRECIPITATION. **

Since I already made this an M rating, I thought maybe I should add some more sexual conduct... but, then again, I'm not sure yet. hehehe. Please continue to read & review.

Thanks for the support ^^

*Melon-pan, is this really popular bread it japan, search it up!  
>*Taiyaki, is usually the fish shaped bread with azuki (red bean paste) inside.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions and Rain

Ch 6

8:40 PM

Upon their arrival to the Inoue residence, Orihime and Ichigo noticed two pairs of shoes, one of which obviously belong to Matsumoto Rangiku, and another pair, which belong to an anonymous guest. The mystery was solved as soon as an adolescent voice pierced the room with a demanding scream.

"MATSUMOTO, WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STAYING OVER AT KUROSAKI'S?" the white haired captain asked.

"Hey, captain don't get all worked up okay? Kuchiki called and said there is a lot of free space there, plus I'll be making sweets with her. Let's go, okay? It'll be fun." The woman replied.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU TWO ALSO, WHERE AS I'M FORCED OUT OF MY HOUSE? DAMN THAT RUKIA." Ichigo yells.

"Oi, I would just stay silent, now you two can have your alone time. Hmm Captain are you ready? Let's go." Matsumoto says. Surprisingly the short boy does not protest; he follows her silently. The two teens are left to fend for themselves throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki residence, a certain petite black haired girl, smirks in victory as her plans begin to come into place. Now, Kuchiki Rukia hated being wrong, she hated it so much that she would hardly be wrong. She had especially rewarded herself (through persuading Renji to buy her a new chappy robe), when she realized how right she was about confronting Ichigo, and making him settle things with Inoue.<p>

"Oi Rukia, we have guests?", Renji stated rather surprised as he found the Captain and Vice-Captain of squad 10 at the door.

"Let us in already, Renji you punk. It's cold outside, and Captain's tiny body could be weak against these types of storms.", Rangiku stated quite demandingly.

" Matsumoto, you're the one who's cold." The little boy said, just then the Red Pineapple moved away awkwardly to allow the woman and child to enter the house.

"Wait, you two Rukia and I were just going to have some alone time tonight. So we wanted to be ALONE." Renji explained.

"Blame her, I didn't even want to come." Hitsugaya said dryly.

"Captain, don't be like that, I'm pretty sure I recall you jumping for joy when I mentioned I'd be visiting your little girlfriend Karin." Matsumoto teased.

"Shut up, she isn't my girlfriend!" the angered boy replied immediately.

"Anyways, Renji sorry but I need to speak to Rukia, so you can have some alone time. Don't try to do anything funny while I'm gone though." Rangiku stated as she ran into the kitchen to find Rukia.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki. Wait, shoud it be Abarai? Did Byakuya let you change it? Well whatever you are, I just came to let you know, Orihime-chan and the Ichigo punk are alone. Also I think captain and I will be out of your way, hmm can we be expecting so baby pineapples soon?"<p>

"M-M-M- Matsumoto, you know we haven't even told Onii-sama about our marriage yet. That's why I'm still a Kuchiki."

"You're bright red, it's kinda cute, you look like a rabbit… with a red face. Ahahaha."

"ENOUGH. Since the plan is working well, I promised I'd teach you how to make choco-chappy for your hard work. Also are you sure you can bribe captain Hitsugaya with this?"

"Mhmm, he may not look it Kuchiki, but he's a child at heart. He deserves being treated and treasured like a child; instead he just spends all his time doing work and trying to grow up fast."

"You guys are close… he's getting to be more open, well at least for now."

"That boy, he doesn't trust too many people. Well, we're all each other's got, in a way."

" Yeah, so how about we get started?"

* * *

><p>"Abarai, I can feel some type of plot brewing in the kitchen. Why was I dragged here? Give me all the answers you've got, even if you're not allowed to."<p>

"Well you see captain, uhm, how do I say… w-well, I- I-'m just as much in the dark as you are."

"Ahh, good enough, Matsumoto will probably tell me the full story anyway."

"So Captain Hitsugaya, you sure do have a lot of faith in her don't you?"

"Not really, but she's never the type to hide something, unless it has to do with her own feelings. Like that bastard Ichimaru, can't get any answered regarding him."

"She'll come around; you two are like family anyway."

"So it seems."

A chocolate aroma drifts out of the kitchen, the two men are beckoned into the kitchen, only to discover that they will be the testers of the rabbit shaped treat. Renji looks ecstatic as he happily devours his wife's lovely creation. In contrast though, Hitsugaya looks displeased, as Rangiku has added her favorite dried persimmon into the chocolate.

"Matsumoto, I'm not eating that. You know how I hate those _things_."

"Mmm, but I worked so hard slaving over the stove to make it for you. Here, just one bite."

"No."

"Mmm, captain, you're no fun at all. I was kidding the persimmon one is for someone else, okay? I made yours, it's in the fridge, I know how you can't stand hot things."

"Thanks… where are we going?"

"You're coming too? Uhm no where, just a walk."

"This late at night? By yourself, ugh, let's not pretend, I know you're planning on putting that chocolate on the spot where he passed. I'll go too, not because I like him or anything even close to that."

"Thank you, captain."

Matumoto and Toushiro briefly said bye to the happy couple. The rain had stopped, and even though the streetlights were dim, Rangiku knew exactly where her destination lay.

* * *

><p>"Uhm… Kurosaki-kun; do you want tonkatsu for dinner? I can add azuki in the sauce too, if you'd like." The brown haired girl asked politely.<p>

"Whatever is fine, but I don't need azuki in it. Should I just pick something up from the convenient store? I mean the rain stopped." The boy replied.

"No, it's no trouble making something…", Inoue replied as she began to cook their dinner.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you help yourself to the shower? Also does Kon-chan need a share of dinner? Wait, nevermind, Rangiku put a note; she left Kon-chan with Ishida-kun. Apparently his left arm broke."

"Oh, I wonder how, he was perfectly fine a couple hours ago. Uhm, then excuse me, I'll use your shower."

"Okay dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

_This is so odd, today Kurosaki-kun finally came back to school, but then he told me I can't be his friend, and now he's staying in my house. Staying the whole night. Ahh… I want to tell him, but I can't be so selfish. Mhmm I have to focus on this dinner._

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun, dinner is ready!"<p>

"Thanks Inoue, looks good…..", Ichigo bites into the food, surprisingly Inoue was on par with Yuzu; only when odd ingredients were out of the question though.

"I hope it tastes okay! We have tomorrow off but we can study together if you'd like, plus I can fill you in with what's been going on!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Also you're cooking is real good!" Ichigo said.

"Really? I can make you a bentou, if you're planning to stay until Monday, well I can just make you one actually. I'll make it taste even better, with some chocomiyaki."

"Ahh, sure…?" Ichigo was uncertain, he knew this didn't mean anything, they were friends, but did all friends do these types of things? Well he wasn't going to feel guilty, it' not like he was dating anyone, and he hoped she wasn't neither.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? You suddenly stopped eating."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking, I mean about the bentou, I don't want it to be a misunderstanding to your whole fanclub, and to uhm Ishida, Chad and them all."

"Oh it won't be, Ishida-kun's dad makes him really fantastic lunches, and Sado-kun doesn't even show up to school. Ahh it's storming again, hopefully it'll be nice out tomorrow, I really wanted to take Rangiku-san shopping."

"Mmm, me too I hope it'll stop, I hate the rain." Ichigo sounded as if the rain was the most detestable thing on the planet. " Thank you for the meal, I'll do the dishes Inoue. You should take a bath, it could get cold."

"You're right. Thanks for doing the dishes then." The young girl hopped happily to her bathtub, eager to soak away her meagre worries.

A bit after the tub had been occupied by Inoue's presence, a power outage shook Katakura town. The heating had turned off completely, and the chills brought by the storm began to invade the house. Inoue emerged out of her bath, only to realize she had left her clothes in her room. Hoping that the darkness would sensor her nearly nude body from Kurosaki, she daringly went out of the bathroom towards her room. Much to her surprise, she'd run into a panicked Ichigo who embraced her with open arms.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry.. I-I'm s-sorry… It's my fault, it's all my fault." Ichigo kept repeating.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's okay." She held him close, his face was buried into her chest the only thing dividing her breasts and his cheek was a simple towel. "Kurosaki-kun calm down, breathe."

It was the first time she had seen him this flustered, not even in battle would Ichigo be this decomposed. She held him tight in her small arms, his shivers brought fear to her mind. Her Ichigo was breaking down, and all she could do was try to hold him together. She held him for what seemed to be hours, and finally he began to revert.

"It was like this, the night she died. My mother, I mean; she was amazing, and I could never tell her how sorry I was. I was living with the guilt, I killed her." Ichigo said, looking crestfallen.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't kno-" she was interrupted.

"I'm tired of making excuses, for you too Inoue, I'm sorry." He said gently. A pink blush began to creep onto his face, he had realized Inoue was wrapped loosely in a towel and he had been cuddling with her nearly naked body. "How, should I say, uhm is that all you're wearing?"

"Ehh? Oh… I was trying to find some clothes, but I uhm ran into you, and I couldn't leave you alone, so this is what happen."

"Well uhm, since were close to the bed, I know this is selfish, but can you just hold me tonight."

"Mhmm if you promise not to shake or shiver like you did; and if me holding you helps, I can." She held him close, the two embarked to her bed; he slept soundly in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ahh thank you for the support again! Ehehe I made this chapter long ^^ I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to think about an ending for the story, but I think it will end within a chapter or two. <strong>

**Foot notes:  
><strong>**Azuki- red bean paste.  
><strong>**Tonkatsu - breaded fried pork ^o^ [I love it]  
><strong>**chocomiyaki- combination of chocolate and okonomiyaki- japanese pancake.  
><strong>**bentou- homemade lunch. **


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

Ch. 7

Monday: 7:40 AM

"Ahh… got to find the ume. Wait what's the time? 7:40 I've got to leave. Kurosaki-kun, hurry, we're going to be late if we don't leave now. I made your bentou, it's ume and tamago-maki." Inoue yelled, pleading her friend to hurry.

"Hold on Inoue, you forgot your math book in the bathroom." Ichigo scolded.

The couple left the house in a hurry, rushing to arrive on time to class. Ichigo noticed Orihime trailing behind, without a though he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as he dashed to school. His actions resulted in menacing looks from most of the male population currently in the courtyard.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can put me down now." She requested as he gently placed her down. "Uhm… I guess I'll see you at lunch.

"Eh.. yeah, I'll meet you in your classroom." He said. Ichigo watched as the beautiful girl strolled off into 3-A. He then proceeded to his class room, suddenly an excited Keigo came to pester Ichigo.

"Oi Ichigo, I never knew you and Inoue-san were like that! Are you hiding things from me? Mizuiro, Ichigo's being suspicious, M-Mizuiro!" an energetic Keigo screamed.

"Asano-san you have to be quiet, unless you want sensei to yell at you again, or worse she might make you stand outside again." Mizuiro said as his eyes fixated on his cell phone.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Ahh whatever, Ichigo, now tell me how did you manage to score such a hot one? Hmm?", Keigo questioned.

"Uhh, we're not really like that, I mean, uhm… Inoue is a friend. Yeah a friend." Ichigo rebuked.

"Ohohoho, since when did friends make other friends BENTOU? Hmm she's a girlfriend for sure. Don't try to hide it Ichigo, it's more obvious than the fact my hair color is brown." Keigo said proudly.

"Is it? When did you get so good at reading vibes?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm? You question Keigo-sama? No… actually, you two look good together." Keigo said, "plus Inoue-san likes you."

"Everyone quiet down, the bell has rung.", sensei demanded. The class stood to greet her as she marked the start of Keigo finally shutting up and class.

* * *

><p>"Inoue-san, I saw you were quite chummy with Kurosaki this morning, is there something you'd like to explain?", a curious Ishida asked.<p>

"Ishida-kun, shhh, not so loud. I mean there is nothing going on, you know that." Inoue said quietly.

"Well as your fake boyfriend, I want to know. Also isn't it about time you confessed to him? Kurosaki's thinking about leaving after high school, you might never get a cha-", his rant was cut off with a stern tone.

"I know that! Ishida-kun, I know already. He doesn't want me..." she felt the tears begging to escape her eyes. " I can't be so selfish, just because I feel this way, Kurosaki-kun doesn't even see me, he doesn't love me. I can't burden him with my feelings."

His fingers wiped away her tears, he felt guilty for making her cry, yet he had only wanted to best for the two almost lovers. Their moment of intimacy was cut short as the door opened to reveal an orange haired teen.

"Yo Ishida, you're making Inoue cry." Ichigo said in a harsh tone.

"I'm not making her cry, you are, and most importantly you don't even know how you make her feel." Ishida began. "Look, I-", he was cut off by Inoue.

"Ishida-kun, thank you, but I know what I must do. I'm going with Kurosaki-kun now, but I'll see you in class." The gentle girl stated she then accompanied the blonde for lunch.

"Pfft, those two are idiots. Ah I've got a meeting!" Ishida then ran out of the classroom towards the student council room.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday: 8:30 PM<em>

"_Oi Kurosaki, why the hell are you calling me this early in the morning? It's a Sunday, you should be busy sleeping in." an annoyed Ishida yelled through the phone._

"_I couldn't help it, Inoue just went out with Rangiku, I'm bored and there seems to be no one else to talk to." Ichigo said innocently._

"_Fine, good enough, so what do you want? I'm pretty sure I'll reject you to breakfast, but we can meet up later, I know what you want to discuss already." Ishida said._

"_Really? But I'm stay at Inoue's right now, it's so awkward being alone in her house. Can you come over now?" Ichigo began to sound desperate._

"_No. I'm trying to sleep, unlike you weekends are my therapeutic days." There was no sympathy in Ishida's voice._

"_Please. It's killing me Ishida, I can't even think straight, and then last night was such a… blur."_

"_Stop it Kurosaki- ugh I'll come over."_

* * *

><p>"Uhm Kurosaki-kun, exactly how long are you planning to stay with me?" Inoue questioned. She did not mind Ichigo staying, she just wanted to start off a conversation.<p>

"I don't really know, until umm Rukia says she's done using my place." Ichigo said casually. "Inoue, this karage is good, but I think you gave me too much daikon, the rice to daikon ration is too low."

The girl laughed, Ichigo seemed to genuinely enjoy her food; he was like a child. "Kurosaki-kun, white day is coming up soon, I don't know what I should do this year. I mean last year, Ishida-kun pretended to be my boyfriend but he got called out by so many gangs. Ishida-kun wanted to fight all of them, but that year he was elected as vice-president of the student council."

"Then tell him to stop, it's not like he's even your boyfriend though." Ichigo said.

" I know, but it's easier to get through the day by lying a little sometimes." she was trying hard to imply something, but he either was not willing to compensate or he didn't have any interest.

"Che, if you're worried about weird people I can take care of them for you." Ichigo stated confidently.

"No that' not it, I just hate rejecting people's feelings. It hurts them." she looked downcast, her hands began to fiddle her thumbs.

"You have to do it, unless you're willing to accept their feelings. You're too nice, you've always been too nice." He scolded.

"But, I can't return their feelings. Maybe I hate rejecting people's feelings because my feelings were rejected.", her voice was starting to shake.

"What an idiot who was it? I'll beat the crap out of the-" before he could finish the bell rang.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can go home first okay? I've got to work today." Her face was flushed, she began to turn but his hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait for me, I'll walk you to work okay?" he then let go of her hand, and watched to run back to her classroom. Ichigo wondered who Inoue confessed to, but then realized it really wasn't his place to ask her such questions.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in a good mood, Inoue-san", Ishida inquired.<p>

"You're the best Ishida-kun, well sort of, sometimes you're the best actually. But I almost told Kurosaki-kun… somehow it feels good, to be able to talk to him like that." Inoue said.

"You're happy, that's good I guess, but just tell him, okay? I'm so tired of your guy's cat mouse chase. Also did you want me to walk you to work today? I have no meeting." Ishida offered, he already knew the answer though.

"Nope, I'm good." She said.

"Yep, Kurosaki will probably have more things to tell you after school. Anyway sensei's looking, I'll message you." Ishida whispered.

"Oi Inoue, I hope you and Ishida are discussing the lecture. If not, I'll have to make you two stand outside." their strict sensei threatened.

"Yes sir" the two replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"Come on Inoue, just confess to him already! The worse he could possibly say is no!", Ishida said in an annoyed tone. "Ugh both of you, I'm going home anyhow, Kurosaki is on his way, he's close. Send me a mail later."<p>

"Ishida-kun… I'm nervous. A mail? About what?", she asked innocently, but Ishida had already waved his hand and left.

Another orange haired student appeared, "Hey, sorry sensei was telling me about keeping my grades up since my first year absences make my record look bad. Sorry for making you wait, let's go okay?"

"Wait Kurosaki-kun, uhm I have to tell you something." Her voice was trembling.

"Sure what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I uhm… like you." Her face was bright red.

The two teens stood in the empty classroom. Silence took over and what seemed like five years was only about fifteen seconds. The boy looked flattered but he was unable to speak, the girl looked as red as a tomato. Suddenly her phone's ringtone broke the silence, Inoue had been put off due to the bakery's renovation.

"Uhm Inoue, let's see, I don't know if I like you actually; but I know I want you to be safe and I want to protect you. Sorry, but I can't return your feelings, I don't know how to; I'm also staying with Ishida tonight, so don't worry about me. Thanks." Ichigo bowed and walked out of the class, his heart sank, was it because he hurt her feelings? Maybe it was because he had hurt his own heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the support &amp; reviews!<br>All of you are so nice, my boyfriend is doing well now! :-) He's almost fully recovered!~ but I probably won't have time to update as much :-( since my vacation is over. Also I'm sort of trying to figure out how the story should progress from here on out.**

** Japanese lingo:  
>Bentou- lunch box<br>tamago-maki: egg roll  
>ume: picked plum 『my favorite 」<br>****daikon: picked radish **


	8. Chapter 8: Closure and Conclusions

Ch 8

Ishida Uryuu had gone home that evening thinking he would have a peaceful night. His father had just gone to a Medical Conference in Toranto, Canada, leaving Uryuu all the time in the world to sew his costumes for the up coming school festival Kon had been staying with him, and acting as his pin holder. Just as Ishida picked up the dress a loud bang shocked him.

"Ossu Ishida, let me in, I've got no where to stay." Ichigo yelled towards Ishida's window.

"Damn it Kurosaki, leave me ALONE." Ishida yelled back out of his window. "Get lost okay? Today is my off day."

Ishida had been so mesmerized by his alone time he had forgotten about the mail he was to expect from Inoue. He grabbed his phone and quickly checked for any updates, he had seen the mail:

Title: [No Subject]  
>From: Inoue Orihime<br>Body:  
>No luck.<p>

Realizing the depth of the situation he allowed Kurosaki into his house, the festival would have to wait. Inoue and Kurosaki somehow managed to interfere with his free evening.

"So… I guess I was right, you are as dumb as you look. What the hell did you say to her? Didn't we talk about this already Kurosaki, you said you were ready to stop hurting her." Ishida lectured his eyes felt like daggers as they set upon Ichigo.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't know." Ichigo replied emotionlessly.

"Sure, because I don't know anything right?" Ishida paused, then continued with, "Look I'm tired of your self pity party. Everyone is, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, and even Matsumoto-san. It's ridiculous, I'll let you stay in this house tonight, but you're going to have to confront those undisclosed feelings. Why can't you just accept her feelngs?"

"Look, I can't okay? I don't know why, it's just that Inoue's not someone I can just hurt." Ichigo said with an annoyed tone. He knew it was just because he didn't want to admit that he had already hurt Inoue, he was looking for some type of excuse to hide behind.

"You're stupid. You're already hurting her, or does this not count?" Ishida snobbed. "She likes you a lot, I don't see why, but the point is she probably won't ever heal from the way you treat her."

"I'm trying to be a good friend. You know Ishida, I think you'd be a good match for her. I mean you can treat her right, and protect her." Ichigo persuaded.

"No thank you. I'm not interested in Inoue that way, beside she won't let me in." Ishida rejected. It's not like Ishida had never thought of girls, but he had never wanted to be with a girl in an intimate relationship, and Inoue was no exception. " You're not being very honest, with yourself or Inoue; I don't even think you deserve her."

" I don't, that's why I rejected her…"Ichigo looked down, " I can't make her happy."

"You can, and as much as I hate admitting it, you're the only one that truly does, Inoue's smile finally came back today after one year of hiding. Just her being with you makes her so happy, I can't imagine how stupid you are to not realize that." Ishida was getting upset.

" Uhm… I'll clear the air in the morning?" Ichigo persisted.

"Go NOW… you're making my head spin." Ishida demanded." Also ask Inoue to come over I have to make her measurements for the festival."

" Sure, just out of curiosity what is your class doing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We're doing a rendition of Carmen, Inoue was selected to be Carmen obviously much to popular demand." Ishida replied.

"Then who is going to play José?" Ichigo questioned. " I mean I sort of what to know who's going to pretend to stab Inoue."

"Why? You're not her boyfriend, she's not actually getting stabbed too, so it's obviously none of your concern." Ishida replied in a sassy tone.

"No, I need to know, just because uhm, I just need to." Ichigo started to raise his voice.

" Fine, well no guy wanted to be the one to stab Inoue so that role will be taken by me. As for the romantic rolls the guys in the class thought it would be fair to divide each of them among one another. Happy?" Ishida said coolly.

"NO I'M NOT HAPPY. WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?" Ichigo screamed.

"Shut up Kurosaki, if you hate it that much you should of transferred to our class." Ishida said he didn't even look at Ichigo.

"Like I could? Wait you're class president, can't you do something about it?" Ichigo pleaded, he was sounding desperate.

"No. I won't neither because I have bigger things to worry about, also why aren't you leaving yet? I'm tired of discussing this topic. I can already see you like Inoue this much, so confess already." Ishida instructed, he had been fooling Ichigo into thinking Inoue would be around other men.

"Yeah I'm going to go tell her now. Hey Ishida, thanks." Ichigo headed for the door, he would finally be honest.

* * *

><p>The door knock had surprised Orihime, she thought it was Rangiku or Rukia trying to comfort her. Although she was bothered by Ishida's nonresponce to her vague text she was more upset about the events of the afternoon. Her eyes had been puffy and swollen due to the crying, but she was fighting to stay strong. Not only for her friends, but so she could just be strong and not hurt as much.<p>

"Yes, I'm coming, wait a moment please." She asked of the stranger beyond the door.

"Inoue it's me, open up." Ichigo said.

His raspy voice made her heart beat fast. She wanted to see him, but she knew it would make her heart hurt. Instead she leaned on the door and bravely said. " Kurosaki-kun, I can't face you right now. I'm trying to forget my feelings and I'm sorry for burdening you."

Her shaky voice made his heart sink, she was hurting and he was the cause of it. "I know I've been stupid, you deserve better, but you don't want anything but me. The truth is, I want you too." He finally said what his heart had been feeling, a year of pent up stress. His ears were surprised by the confession his mouth had spewed out.

"Sorry I think I heard you wrong", the door opened to find a cute girl with widened eyes.

"No. Uhm the truth is, I love you too." He said with a wide smile, it was rare for him to smile, but this time he couldn't help but show off the smile she had put on his face.

She quickly grabbed his collar and kiss him, he could feel her warm tongue enter his mouth as he began to kiss her back. Suddenly she breaks free, and asks ," uhm can you say it again?"

He laughs, another rare feature, confidently he smiles and says, "I love you too; but it's cold out here so let me in."

She quickly allows him into her house the to continue to embrace; she fit so perfectly in his large arms and her tiny hands grasped onto his body ever so tightly. Why had it taken them this long to realize their mutual feelings? She thought it was silly, their silent embraced had been interrupted as Ichigo remembered Ishida's request.

"Oh yeah Inoue, Ishida wants you to go over just cause he wanted to get your measurements for the festival costume." Ichigo told her.

"Oh is that so? I should go right now, eek let me grab my cell phone." She ran into her room and returned with a small purse. Ichigo had been standing by the door waiting for her, she then asked, " Are you going to Ishida-kun's too?"

"Yes, I'm going to walk you there, obviously I can't have the girl I love walking alone in the dark by herself." Ichigo said in one breath, he then grabbed her tiny hand, " Let's go."

* * *

><p>The couple arrived hand in hand to Ishida's manor the glasses boy was the first to speak, " So finally this idiot couple has gotten together, I am grateful, now Inoue I need you to stand still so I can take your measurements."<p>

"Sorry again for not playing, Carmen, I know everyone wanted me to, but I have stage fright." Inoue said shyly, her face began to turn pink.

Just then Ichigo bursts, "What? You're not playing Carmen? Did you just lie to me Ishida?"

"Of course, it was just to see how you'd react to Inoue being in a situation similar to a reverse harem. Obviously being the brute that you are, you freaked out and finally realized how important she was. Silly Berri-kun." Ishida said in a sassy tone.

"Then who is playing the lead?", Ichigo asked.

" Who do you think?", Ishida said, but this time it was a more annoyed tone.

"AHAHAHAHAH president Ishida does drag now?" Ichigo laughed so hard tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

Just then Inoue whispered something to Ishida. "Ishida-kun really is the best, he's just like a mommy. Thank you, Ishida-kun."

The black haired boy just nodded, obviously playing fairy godmother had fit him more than he thought it would. As much as he loved Inoue he knew that Kurosaki was the only option that could make her happy. Obviously his hatred for Kurosaki was just a façade, he loved Kurosaki as well, Ichigo was the brother Uryuu had wanted but Ryuuken never made.

"Hey you two lovers, get out of my house, you guys should be spending all the time in the world together to make up for the years worth of lost time. Also I'm keeping Kon for a bit more, he's such a lovely assistant." Ishida praised.

Ichigo and Orihime began to journey into the night hand in hand. They did not care much about what would happen at that moment, because they were in each other's company. Nothing in the world seemed to compare to the feelings that were being spread through each other's fingertips. The words, feelings, and experience the couple had to trial through seemed inferior to the emotions of the present.

* * *

><p><strong>The End: 終りありがとうございました。<strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Maybe I'll make an epilogue later~~ For now, I will be trying to make a new story ^u^<strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much for the continuous support and reviews, it means so so so much to me~~<strong>  
><strong>oAo and I see a lot of you hating on Ichigo, haha it's reasonable, sorry, I was trying to make him in character o I know I failed with most of the character! :-( Better luck next time though! Please stay tuned for my next project! ^o^ thank you again! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

久しぶり 〜

it's been a while! I finally got around to writing this epilogue. I hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"KUROSAKI! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THIS CORSET! IT'S TOO DAMN TIGHT, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Ishida complained.<p>

"Well maybe you should not have eaten all the sweets at Inoue's for the past month, idiot." Ichigo replied calmly.

"Kurosaki-kun~~ is Ishida-kun ready? We're about to start." The sweet young girl asked.

"Almost, hey come and give me a hand, Ishida's too fat." Ichigo states.

"HEY WAIT, I DON'T THINK THIS GOES ANY TIGHTER WITHOUT BREAKING!" Ishida yells desperately.

"Ah~ it looks like it really hurts Ishida-kun! Uhm… if you'd like I think we can switch roles. This costume is a lot easier to move in." Inoue offers kindly.

"Ahh Inoue-san I always knew you were a life saver." Ishida accepts. Then he proceeds to change out of his tight costume and hands it over to Inoue who exchanges her fairly loose costume to him.

"Aye Ishida. I don't want any funny business with Inoue as Carmen." Ichigo warned.

"There won't be any you orange headed psycho. This is a school play, not school porn ok? Keep it classy." Ishida replied sassily.

"Nee~ Kurosaki-kun, it'll be okay. Everyone knows you're my boyfriend, and that's all that matters!" Inoue said cheerfully as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Ahh we're lucky! Inoue-san agreed to be our Carmen, which means we'll have the chance of hugging her and flirting with her." Matsuda said.<p>

"Hey, you'd better watch what you say on stage, her boyfriend is no joke. Even if it's part of the play don't try to take it too far, I wouldn't mess with him." Tsukiyama replied.

"Yo~ don't be so uptight. I was just going to play around with her, chill Tsukiyama, her boyfriend can't come on stage and hurt us." Matsuda bragged.

"Yah, I think I can." Ichigo said coldly. The two teens looked at the strawberry blonde, the gulped and disappeared from Ichigo's sight within seconds.

'_Che Inoue isn't just some hot piece of ass. She's my girlfriend, damn punks, I'll mess you up if you do anything funny.'_

* * *

><p>"Ah Kurosaki-kun! Did you watch me? I was really scared, but then I thought of Ishida's problem and forgot about my fright." Inoue said nervously.<p>

"No one made you feel uncomfortable on stage right?" Ichigo asked.

"No~ except you, your eyes made me feel…. Like… uhm…," she stops. She then grabs her boyfriend's ear and whispers, "naked."

Kurosaki Ichigo prided himself for having a large amount of self control, but when he heard his innocent girlfriend whisper that word to him, he thought he had to have her at that moment. It was true the two had barely done anything beyond kissing for the past month, and Ichigo was a healthy male. He grabbed Inoue and kissed her hungrily.

She suddenly breaks off from his strong grip. "Wait, the opera isn't over!" She then dashes on stage and resume's her role.

The scene just so happened to be a romance scene, and Ichigo just so happen to watch Inoue's kiss with a classmate. Even if the scene was an act, Ichigo still felt his blood boil.

After the play ended Ichigo was backstage waiting for Inoue to change. He overheard Matsuda bragging once again.

"I was so close to kissing Inoue, her face is so soft. She's exactly what I expected. I think we have some type of connection." Matsuda said shamelessly. He then noticed Ichigo, and began to head towards him.

"Yo, I don't want to hear you talk, punk." Ichigo said assertively.

"I'm sorry, but you'd better watch out. Inoue-chan's always been out of your league." Matsuda said coolly.

"What are you trying to imply asshole? I'll fu-"Ichigo was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Nee, let's go Kurosaki-kun." She held his hand and led him out. She had a surprise for him, and she was sure he'd be happy to unwrap it.

"Oi, Inoue why did you blindfold me?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"We're here," she takes off his blindfold.

"Ehh, what's with this, and…. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? No. WHAT AREN'T YOU WEARING?! He asked excitedly.

Inoue was dressed in a tiny pink corset, a matching lacy thong, and a wedding veil.

"Don't you remember? Today, is exactly one year from when we first did it." She says blushingly. "Back then you couldn't say you loved me, but now you tell me it everyday. You wouldn't even look my way, but now I feel like your eyes follow me."

"It's what love does, I can't stay away from you." He pulls her close and crashes his lips on hers. She was sweet, soft, and scrumptious. "Inoue, I love you."

* * *

><p>Ok. This is the end hahaha~ sorry it kind of sucks, but I tried... I don't know what else too end it with but cheese. Thank you for supporting everyone!~ Please check out my new project! ^0^<p> 


End file.
